


Almond Milk

by J65



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 76, Gabriel - Freeform, Jack - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Reaper - Freeform, Reyes - Freeform, makeout, morrison - Freeform, scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J65/pseuds/J65
Summary: Jack is lactose intolerant and the coffee shop Gabe works at runs out of almond milk.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 10





	Almond Milk

**Author's Note:**

> It's mainly fluff

Everyday before he went to work, Jack used to get a coffee from the coffee shop Gabriel worked at. It was a great way to see his old friend he used to work with, and get a good start on the day.

Jack was lactose intolerant, and had to have almond milk in his coffee, so he wouldn't have an allergic reaction, and was sure to remind Gabriel of this everyday. But Gabriel remembered.

He walked into the shop and saw Gabe at the counter. "Hi Gabe!" he said cheerily.   
"Hey Jack. You want the usual?" he asked.   
"Yes please." Jack responded.   
"Alright, one espresso coming up!"  
"And don't forget the almond milk." said Jack.  
Gabriel smiled at him and replied "You know I wouldn't, you remind me of it everyday."

Jack smiled back at him, and said nothing.

He patiently waited as Gabriel got to work on his coffee, Jack humming to himself, deep in thought.  
Jack was snapped out of his reverie as Gabriel said "That'll be £2.10 please!"  
"Ok." Jack replied, paying for his drink and turning to leave.

"By the way Jack, we won't be getting anymore almond milk until next week, and I used up the last bit in your drink, so I don't think you'll be able to have it in your coffee tomorrow. Sorry." said Gabriel apologetically.   
"Oh ok. That's fine I guess. I'll just have to deal with it! Just like we always used to." said Jack with a smile.

'Jack always knows how to cheer people up, even in the worst situations.' Gabriel thought to himself.   
"I'll see you tomorrow babe!" said Jack cheerily with a wave, then turning away and walking out of the store, getting into his car and driving in the direction of his workplace.

'Wait.' Gabriel thought to himself 'did he just call me babe? Can't have done, he doesn't like me the way I like him...

He shook it off as tiredness and went back to his job, slightly saddened at the fact that Jack would never love him, only as a friend.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack came back the next day, and asked Gabriel for a coffee, asking for no milk.

"Surprise!" Gabriel said as he brought some almond milk from behind the counter.   
"I thought you ran out?" was Jack's initial reaction, which Gabriel replied to with "We did, but I bought some for you myself.

"Awww Gabe that's so sweet!" said Jack happily. He then leant over the counter and gave Gabriel a hug and a peck on the cheek, making him blush, slightly more than Jack currently was.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel decided it was time to make a move, as yesterday Jack _kissed_ him and the previous day he called him babe. He decided to send a text to Jack during his lunch break, as this was the most effective way of contacting him that he knew of. 

_Hi Jack,_

_I noticed that recently you have been showing affection towards me, and I was wondering if you liked me romantically. Because I do have a crush on you, and have done ever since the SEP, which you really helped me through._

_Do you want to go to dinner sometime?_

_Gabriel_

Then he hit send, releasing a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

It was done.

He had done it!

Now to wait for the reply.

His break finished and it was time to get on with his job, which he did, anxiously waiting for Jack's reply. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ding_

He got a notification on his phone, most likely Jack's (hopefully positive) reply.

He held his breath and clicked the screen on button on his phone. The screen flicked on, showing Jack's reply.

It said one thing.

'Yes.'

Gabriel nearly jumped for joy when he read it, and then he sent 'At KFC at 8PM?'

'Sure!' came the almost instant reply.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

They both arrived at KFC at eight sharp, both of them quite nervous to meet each other.

Jack saw Gabriel, made eye contact and waved, smiling at him. Gabriel reciprocated, with an awkward smile and a wave. He hadn't done this in years. He... was nervous.

Jack walked over to him and asked him what was wrong, as he could sense something was up. It all came out at once.

"I was so stressed because of work because they told me they were going to fire me because I used up all the almond milk in your drinks because I know you like extra and I really love you and I didn't know how you were going to reply to my text and I got really scared and I think I'm dreaming please tell me this is real I-"

Jack cut Gabriel off with a kiss. KFC was completely forgotten as they made out in the car park, Jack upped the ante by grabbing Gabriel's ass, the others eyes widening as he felt it, then falling closed again, his hand grabbing the back of Jack's head, deepening the kiss. After a minute they broke apart panting, gazing into each other's eyes dreamily.

"Do you want to... go to KFC now?" asked Gabriel between breaths.   
"Sure Gabe!" laughed Jack, pulling on Gabriel's arm, signalling at him to follow as he made his way to the KFC.


End file.
